Empty Rooms
by SubtleGravel
Summary: Matt comes home from a cigarette and can't find Mello anywhere. rated for smex


With a cigarette dangling from his lips, Matt dug a finger into his pocket and scooped out an orange Bic.  
After several futile sparks, a weak flame curled from the lighters mouth. He made a mental note: get Mello  
to swipe another. Despite his criminal tendencies, he always felt guilty pocketing what wasn't paid for.

The soft crackle of burning paper was something Matt relished. He dragged deep on the cigarette, a smoker's  
passionate 'long time no see' kiss. The thick smoke flooded his mouth and he eagerly welcomed the nicotine  
buzz deep into his lungs.

Dusk had just begun to spread her shadowed fingers over the city, and Matt shivered in his striped shirt.  
He had forgotten his vest on the floor where it had fallen (Mello had arrived just as Matt was reaching  
for the knob, and the vest had escaped his attention under a pile of unbuttoned leather).

Matt squinted through a screen of exhaled smoke as the sun dunked below the LA skyline. Sitting  
on a park bench, arms draped over the back, the redhead kept his cigarette between his talented  
lips, exhaling around the filter. A clump of ash was severed from the glowing orange cherry by a  
blade of wind and Matt shivered, missing his vest. He stood, plucking the stubby smoke and tapping  
off a shower of ash. Time to admit defeat to the chilly evening and go home.

Two blocks later, he thrust his key into the apartment's lock. The motion reminded him of his earlier  
encounter with Mello). He allowed a small smile to reveal the dimple tucked in the corner of his  
mouth, fought back a breathy exhalation, and finally mastered the lock. He had expected to see  
Mello spawled out on the couch with a Hershey's and the remote, but the couch was empty save  
for Matt's Xbox controller, which he had thrown down after losing a battle he should not have (the  
original motive for the cigarette break).

"Mello..?" He called quietly into the empty space before setting his keys on the coffee table and  
checking for a note. Nothing. Mello typically would leave a scrap of paper with the word 'out' scrawled  
across it when he left, so Matt padded on socked heels towards the bathroom.

The door was ajar, everything as he had left it, save for the bottle of lube which sat sinkside for  
most of the day. Confused, Matt decided to check the last room in the apartment; the bedroom  
they shared. The door was mostly shut, though the frame hadn't set, so when Matt pressed his  
palm to the wood, it opened silently.

And there was Mello. Matt felt his knees wobble at the sight before him. Ropes of adrenaline  
tightened at his core and he took a soft lower lip between his teeth.

The blonde, who had not heard Matt in the doorway, was spread out on the comforter, one  
hand pressed flat against a leather-clad chest. The other moved rhythmically under an  
unbuttoned fly. The black pants clung to his waist slightly lower than usual. Mello was  
obviously enjoying himself; his toes curled and his breath came in soft uneven gasps.  
His eyes were shut tight, so he did not notice his roommate until, still in the doorway,  
Matt smirked through his blooming lust and said in a murmur, "Enjoying yourself?" Mello's  
eyes snapped open, surprise dancing across his face for the most fleeting of moments.  
Then, he regained his composure, becoming the aloof Mello that Matt knew so well.

"Arent you just creeptastic today." Despite the syntax, Mello's tone was warm, and the  
words nearly rolled off his tongue in a purr. His hand continued to move under the  
leather, albeit more slowly. He beckoned with his free index finger, boring his narrowed  
eyes lustfully into Matt's green ones. The movement of his head tilting forward brought  
a cascade of blond bangs to slice up his view of the redhead, who had no qualms with  
obliging. Matt climbed onto the bed on hands and knees, jeans straining to conceal his  
growing excitement. Crawling up alongside Mello, he flopped down next to the blonde  
so that their breath mingled.

"You smell like smoke," Mello accused, but there was a notable lack of malice this  
statement usually carried. Matt pressed his forehead to Mello's. Copper bangs meshed  
with golden strands, and Matt could feel the thin sheen of perspiration that had  
gathered in his absense. Planting a soft kiss upon the half-assed pout, he murmured in response.

"I can leave if you want..." Matt smiled against Mello's mouth, knowing he had already  
won. Mello cuffed him lightly on the ear and, annoyed, responded in curt tones.

"Don't be an asshole, Matt," he spat, then injected his words with seduction. "Help  
me finish what you started..." At this, Matt propped himself up on an elbow, flashing  
his palms and lifting his eyebrows in a display of mock innocence,

"What... What I started?" Spluttered an incredulous Matt. "I didn't do anything! You  
were already in here wanking away when I got home." A single raised brow  
personified Matt's challenge as he waited for Mello to disprove his words. Which,  
of course, happened without pause.

"You started it earlier," Mello referred to their encounter in the doorway an hour  
previous. Matt flashed a Cheshire grin before feigning surprise.

"You've been in here for an hour!?" Mello glared at Matt. He did not like when  
the redhead took the upper hand in their snappy back-and-forth conversations.

"No," Mello corrected, speaking slowly, as if to a child, "I wa-- mmph." Matt, who  
was not in the mood to bicker, pressed his lips against Mello's mouth, which was  
open in vowel. Seductively, Matt qtraced his tongue across the contours of Mello's  
lips in a way he knew drove the blonde mad with desire. But Mello would not  
comply without putting in his two cents, so he took a fistful of auburn locks and  
tugged Matt from his face. Glaring at his roommate, Mello began his sentence  
again in a growl.

"I said, I was thinking about earlier. And I finally decided to do something about it.  
Then you barged in. So help me finish what you started." He spoke stubbornly,  
jerking his hand dramatically as he said the last few words, which were a challenge  
to Matt ('you will not change my mind; just try'). The redhead only smiled, letting  
it slide, and leaned into Mello, whose open mouth welcomed the kiss this time.  
They parried and jousted with soft tongues, and Matt leaned over Mello, placing  
a hand on the far side of the blonde so that he was supported. Mello pulled the  
hand from his pants and draped both arms luxuriously over the nape of Matt's  
tingling neck, arching up and mewing softly as Matt's lips made their way slowly  
down to a sensitive collarbone. Wide blue eyes stared up at the ceiling in  
shocked pleasure before rolling back, fluttering shut.

Moving against Mello, Matt slowly began to rock his body against the blonde's in  
time to the rhythm of his kissing and sucking. He groaned softly into the kiss as  
his the bulge on his pants mashed against a tight mound of leather. The blonde  
was mumbling incoherently into soft auburn, his breath hot against the redhead's  
scalp. Careful not to knock Mello in the teeth, Matt reared back. Hooking his thumbs  
under the hem of Mello's leather top, he unveiled the half-scarred chest with one  
smooth tug. Hungrily, he eyed the canvas of skin before leaning in to attack the  
shuddering torso.

Scooting lower on the bed allowed Matt to run his tongue down Mello's abdomen,  
kiss the quaking navel, and then take a fold of leather waistband between his teeth.  
The fly had already been undone, which was slightly disappointing to the redhead,  
who had recently developed his dental zipper-opening ability and wanted a chance  
to demonstrate this. Matt pressed his mouth to the faint love trail as low as the pants  
allowed, but was stopped by two palms pressed to his cheekbones.

Mello, breathless, jerked his head, indicating that he wanted Matt to return to his  
original position, so that they could once again lay face to face with one another.  
Matt obliged, reluctant despite knowing better than to disobey Mello in such a state  
of want.

The blue eyes were veiled behind heavy lids, and Mello spoke in a slightly  
slurred voice, drunk with lust.

"Matt, I..." He sighed as Matt's finger slipped into his waistband, brushing against the  
aching heat. His own rusty locks dangling at Mello's brow, Matt nodded in understanding,  
pardoning his lover from the difficult task of forming words.

"I want you too, Mel. Mind if I continue?" He dragged the finger across the base of  
Mello's hard-on persuasively.

"Mm." The weak hum of approval was all Matt needed to hear. He returned to the foot  
of the mattress, standing up and pressing his palms on either side of the blonde's squirming hips.  
He tugged at the leather, waiting for Mello to get the idea. The blonde did, and lifted his lower  
half from the bed so that Matt could remove the pants entirely. They fell to the floor with a soft  
whoosh, and before Mello could ready himself, Matt had pressed the flat of his tongue against  
Mello's stiffness, triggering a gasp and a small rush of salty precum. This he sucked clear in a  
half-kiss, eliciting further sounds from Mello, who clutched at the comforter so as to ground  
himself from the lightning flashes of electric pleasure.

"God, Matt!" Mello barked as his cock disappeared between the redheads lips. "Unh..." He  
lay trembling on the bed, attempting every so often to catch a glimpse of Matt. Each time, a  
surge of pleasure wrenched away his muscular control, and each time his head lolled back weakly.

When the sensation of Matt's hand appeared at his thighs, Mello issued a low growl, which  
sharpened into a needy whine as the gamer's wide palm shifted to cup his balls. The same  
hand brushed its owner's chin as Matt once again took the entirety of Mello into his mouth.  
Mello's eyes flew open.

"Ah! Matt! I'm... Hahh..." He gasped, shuddering. "You're gonna make me cuhh... Uhh..."  
Before Mello could finish the sentence, a familiar vivid heat clenched tightly around his  
abdomen. The blonde cocked his hips back, grinding his teeth against the blissful tension.  
Matt hummed around his mouthful to confirm that he wasn't going to move away.

It was all Mello needed. Like a loaded gun, his hips jerked forward, pushing himself deeper  
into Matt's warm mouth. Clutching in one hand a fistful of auburn, the blonde curled forward  
off the bed, bent over the gamer, and took into his free hand a fold of stripes. Every muscle  
in his body seemed to quiver and contract as he came in five deep spurts.

My first fanfic. Review for chapter two?

(lol last word)


End file.
